


君士坦丁之围

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Relationships: Rome/Turkey (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	君士坦丁之围

即使放在多年以后，我也难以理解1453那时从天而降的责任感与勇气是自何而来；也难以忘记起伏的山峦前点燃远方茫茫海岸线的火光，冲天的烟灰肆意穿行的高墙固垒，成千上万人将银晃晃的圆盾举过头顶在愈渐模糊的天幕线下俯首，仿佛可以卷起沙砾的吼叫声一浪高过一浪；更永远无从得知穆罕默德，我敬爱的苏丹，是如何将那座海峡一隅的城池看作安拉赋予自己的使命，为之孤注一掷。即使时过境迁，圣索菲亚的穹顶上的阳光早已不再被蔽日浓烟阻隔，我也记得那一排排浅蓝色抑或是灰色的眼睛里所饱含的颤栗与胆怯，而当我牵起那从小浸泡在拉丁语圣经里长大的小女孩的手，宣告他们的信仰自由时，他们在胸口前画十字感激涕零的炙热与衷恳。*

没人会在那时操心匈牙利与罗马虚无缥缈的承诺，即便是邻邦之间，互相传递的纸卷里包裹着上将的刀锋和蜜糖般的誓言也无足轻重。若真的像那些礼赞与圣祠前的誓词那样，所谓决不让自己的兄弟白流一滴血，我们又怎会抓住那防线致命的弱点？伯罗奔尼撒通往博斯普鲁斯那苟延残喘的呼吸，*我们轻轻挥动双手便能切断。若一切真的如冠冕堂皇的外表般光鲜，所谓民心所向，信仰所致，那为何恐吓与质疑会充斥在亚平宁与巴尔干的空气里，不断升华，以至热那亚的商贾也为我们打通能够带来无限契机的暗道？

摇摇欲坠的帝国留下了酒气未消的长桌，洒满玫瑰花瓣的浴室与下方堆砌着无效的条约、蒙着灰尘的十字架。在风云变幻的年间，在众多利益筹码驱使下的买卖里，很显然他们选择了最不幸的一桩，企图将东正教卖给天主教以来制衡我们，用自己的愚蠢为本已变得狭窄的道路铺满荆棘与芒刺。若是将首都比作心脏，它在重压下仍能挣扎着，用最后的力量跳动并企图掀起最猛烈的落幕风波，而天不遂人愿，从北面的金角湾到南面的马尔马拉海，一砖一瓦依然伫立，担待着无谓的周旋，一次又一次提醒我们铸就攻城的炮台过于仓促，铜与锡在熔炉中的温度与时间都未曾进行完美的预估。

虽然早已铺就好的圆木滑道在博斯普鲁斯沉闷的夕阳里若隐若现，载着轻巧的空帆划过对岸，伏击在云影背后，但早已四分五裂的城邦却有着惊人的魄力与不减的士气。他们想不到，我们一次又一次失败的爆破却像是他们那上帝的旨意，迎合着他们残存的士气，让不堪一击的城楼仿佛变得坚不可摧。乌尔班大炮的每一次缓慢到恼人的装填总可以让他们再次将城池修筑得更稳固，防守之师变得更迅猛。想不到羸弱者不失士气的抵抗甚至能获得敌手心底的钦佩，但一次又一次冲破了我耐心的底线，预计的顺风顺水却布满枝杈。原本被视为懦夫的保守派规劝我们放弃无谓的牺牲，越是波澜万伏，越是要踯躅而行，多么好听的口号，多么谨慎的作风。而我归顺于先知，我的苏丹必然也聆听了真主的旨意，四个字，没有退路，两个字，做梦。

好，很好，非常好，拜占庭，咱们就等着瞧。

那是投石器胡乱排布的壕沟，乱箭肆意横扫的火海，我听见绝望的怒吼，对，果不其然，云梯又一次形同虚设，而暗道被灌满海水，无数排布的管道和废弃的火药腐朽在冲刷下，攻城锤将刀锋卡进碎裂的瓦片与砖块中，上面凝固的是血液与汗渍，缠绕着星火的炮弹从耳边飞过，而神经带来的灼热与刺痛更是始料未及。我举起被撕裂的旗帜再次威胁那倔强的君主，王位下的基石早已被挖空的君士坦丁十一世，那子虚乌有的同盟早已作鸟兽散，若是继续抵抗，我们不会歌颂这固执的顽强，更不会让那无辜的百姓幸免！而那多么遗憾，石沉污水几乎带不起涟漪，他们拼尽的是最后的力气，我们只得继续用浮桥上的火炮挖断他们“心脏”周边几近坏死的“血管”，三面环海，三面包围，弹已尽，粮将绝，防守的船只被熊熊烈焰包围，哀嚎也早已一同沉入漩涡，城内的饥饿，疾病与腐朽填满了颤抖的空气，城外的士兵却在震耳欲聋的声响后令人窒息的静默里再次出击，攀上云梯，似乎能在竖直的城墙上站立，乱箭长弓与银盾出没在光与影中。

我几乎带头攀上了城墙，浮桥与暗道早已被浓烟遮蔽，判断方向都变得困难不已，而马匹的鸣啼与愤怒的吼叫却如此整齐，即便火药成为了满地凝成血块的碎渣，最后的粮食已经在被凿穿的木桶底部发霉。云梯早已不见踪影，他们几乎是踩在战友与敌人堆砌的累累尸骨跳上城墙，飞檐走壁一般，在金红色的弧线中穿行。冲锋、发射、架炮，一次又一次的爆破带来的或是呛人的白烟，或是冲天的水柱，苦涩与咸腥味未散。我们的旗帜在哪里？那刺耳的询问似乎能将碎石震裂，多么关键却又多么不堪！快，找到我们的旗帜，插在城府之上，宣誓最终的主权，削弱他们日薄西山的徒劳抵抗，对大家都有益无害。

而执旗手却被利剑刺穿，倒在城头，他的双眼仍未闭合，双唇微张开，我明白了他的意思，摘下面具摇晃着将旗帜递给一边的将领哈桑，于是他再次冲上城楼顶端，而敌人最后的箭比刚刚不眠不休数日的他更为猛烈精准，接踵而至。一、二、三、四、五，我看见他的腹，他的背，他的大腿被刺，他一次又一次站起，汗液甚至从嘴边滑下，穆罕默德一向重用他，赞许他，而他的未婚妻正身着男人的盔甲跑在我们身后，等待着为爱和勇气献祭，在最后时刻警醒这并不仅仅是一场复仇。钦佩的目光与饱含的热泪最终陷进了红色的旗帜，我匍匐着向他靠近，而意欲报复的亡命之徒向我们发射最后的箭矢，让我的步伐变得颠簸，踉跄，忐忑，在吞下最后一口气前，他倚靠在石块边，将旗帜重重插下。我们沸腾着，尖叫着，血染残阳下的红色旗帜愈发醒目。我们用最后的力气，高呼着真主至上。

“东罗马就此亡故，奥斯曼必当崛起。”

*苏丹指穆罕默德二世，君士坦丁堡被征服后被允许信仰的自由。  
*所谓报复，指巴尔干的穆斯林被天主教徒迫害，清洗一事。而这里主将的未婚妻即因此年幼被杀害全家，自己被贩为奴隶。  
*在此说明一下当时君士坦丁作为拜占庭首都早已被与其他地方切断联系，彻底垂危，谈判中天主教意欲与东正教合并以制约“异端”侵袭，君士坦丁却单方面一直顽强抵抗。


End file.
